headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek/Season 1
Category:Seasons Star Trek is an American science fiction television series that aired for three seasons on NBC from 1966 to 1969, spanning a total of seventy-eight episodes, plus one unaired pilot. Created by Gene Roddenberry, Star Trek has proven to be one of the most beloved and enduring sci-fi franchises of all time, spawning four live-action spin-off programs, an animated series and (to date) twelve feature films. There have also been numerous novels, comic books, video games, reference guides and other media that have added to the growing mythology of Star Trek over the years. All episodes of the series have been made commercially available on VHS and DVD formats. Beginning in 2006, all episodes of the series were digitally remastered with all new visual effects and music. The refurbished episodes have been converted from the original film to a high-definition format. Season one of Star Trek aired from September, 1966 to April of 1967, spanning a total of 29 episodes. The original pilot for Star Trek was a black and white episode filmed from November to December of 1964 entitled "The Cage". The episode featured actor Jeffrey Hunter in the role of Captain Christopher Pike and was rejected by NBC studio executives. A second pilot, "Where No Man Has Gone Before" was recorded and was the first color episode, as well as the first episode to feature William Shatner in the infamous role of Captain James T. Kirk. The only returning cast member from "The Cage" was actor Leonard Nimoy who reprised his role as Spock, albeit with a drastically altered personality dynamic. Majel Barrett, who played Number One in "The Cage" became a recurring cast member playing the role of nurse Christine Chapel beginning with "The Naked Time". Due to the expository nature of this second pilot however, executives felt that "Where No Man Has Gone Before" was too plodding to air as the initial pilot and it ultimately aired as the third episode of season one following "The Man Trap" and "Charlie X". As the first official episode of the series, "The Man Trap" first aired on September 8th, 1966. Episodes Cast Principal cast Co-stars Guest stars Villains Minor roles Crew Production * Gene Roddenberry - Executive producer * Byron Haskin - Producer * Gene L. Coon - Producer * John D.F. Black - Associate producer * Robert H. Justman - Associate producer * D.C. Fontana - Script consultant Directors * Gerd Oswald * John Newland * Joseph Pevney * Lawrence Dobkin * Leo Penn * Marc Daniels * Ralph Senensky * Robert Butler * Robert Gist Writers * Carey Wilber * D.C. Fontana Credited under the pseudonym Michael Richards in some instances. * Don Ingalls * Don M. Mankiewicz * Gene L. Coon * Gene Roddenberry * George Clayton Johnson * Nathan Butler * Oliver Crawford * Richard Matheson * Robert Hamner * S. Bar-David * Steven W. Carabatsos Highlights * Series premiere; introduction of main characters ("Where No Man Has Gone Before") * Return of Captain Pike ("The Menagerie") * Introduction of the Romulans ("Balance of Terror") * First time travel episode ("Tomorrow is Yesterday") * Introduction of Khan Noonien Singh ("Space Seed") * Introduction of the Klingons ("Errand of Mercy") * Formation of the Organian Peace Treaty ("Errand of Mercy") Notes & Trivia * Actor DeForest Kelley appears in most episodes from this season, but does not become a credited cast member until season 2. * Writer Jerry Sohl is also credited as Nathan Butler in this season. Home video * Star Trek: The Original Series: Season One (HD) See also References ---- Category:Gene Roddenberry Category:Gene L. Coon Category:Robert H. Justman Category:Robert Gist Category:Oliver Crawford Category:Shimon Wincelberg Category:Adrian Spires Category:William Shatner Category:Leonard Nimoy Category:Don Marshall Category:DeForest Kelley Category:James Doohan Category:George Takei Category:Nichelle Nichols Category:Majel Barrett Category:Bill Blackburn Category:Frank da Vinci Category:Eddie Paskey Category:Ron Veto Category:John Crawford Category:Peter Marko Category:Phyllis Douglas Category:Rees Vaughn Category:Grant Woods Category:Robert Maffei Category:David L. Ross Category:Stephen Kandel